Both Sides of the Mirror
by Yami Hikari4
Summary: Everyone must face the troubles ahead for Harry, when it is discovered Harry has Cancer. But Draco has an idea on how to save him. With help from others will they save Harry? DracoxHarry (more later)


Author notes: This story is based on my own ideas but on the characters of J.K.Rowling. Therefore I do not own any of the characters, places, or other magical things. Also this story is considered pre-slash, how two characters of the male sex enter a relationship. Later Slash may be included.  
  
"Not everyone would think life were this ironic. I mean bloody hell we all never wanted it this way. This can't be how it ends. I mean he can't die that way, like that. He's destined for greater things! So why now? How is this just? After all he's done for everyone! Did they just forget who he was? He's been like a saint! He has had no freedom in his life. It was all just an entrapment to him. Someone tell me this it just a joke or a dream. Somebody say something! This is killing me. The silence and the irony of it. Damnit! No one knows what he's been though. No one can say they've seen his soul. I can't! I know that. Why does anyone have the right to let him die! It's just not fair. I'm telling you he has to stay. For them. They need him. He needs to stay for..me. I need him. If he needs reason to stay there it is. There he can stay. We all need him. Even I do.  
  
Please if you'll only do this one thing you can have whatever you want from me. I'll do the right thing from now on. Just don't let today be too late. He can rise above this. He's done miracles before. Give him one now. Please. God, demon, angel, or deity I'm begging you. I mean here I am on my knees in a hospital wing of the Ministry. And I'm crying for him! He of all people the Boy Who Lived.  
  
Make him live up to the title. He can fight the killing curse off. Let him now fight this Muggle illness. I don't care if there's no cure. If you let me I'll find one. Just don't let him leave this place.  
  
Even if just for me.  
  
I could do this all day. I would if I knew I'd get an answer. You must be wondering what I'm talking about. I'm sure you don't know who I am unless it's been though bad example and punishment. I don't blame you or curse you for it, though I may have at the time.  
  
Right now to me none of that matters. The past is irrelevant. I need you to do something for me now. Help him find his way back to make a home and house of his own. Bring him back to live the life he should have had.  
  
I am Draco Malfoy. I know you must know that there are so many others pouring their hearts out to bring him back. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, The rest of the Weasleys. Not to mention I swore I saw Snape crying earlier when they told him the news. Minerva McGonagal, Binns, and Flitwick. We all want him to stay. We can't let him go. Not yet.  
  
Don't let him think we've forgotten him. We think about him all the time and we're begging you let him stay.  
  
Harry Potter can't leave yet.  
  
I know I am no different then them just listen to us all. Hear us. We're crying out to you. We need help! We're begging. Pleading, wishing. This is the last fall back we have.  
  
I myself was never very religious or faithful. Now is the only time I ask you something from my heart and for the sake of others. He's done so much for us. We want to do something for him. But it's just out of our hands now. We're turning to something bigger then ourselves to keep him rooted to this place.  
  
Lord, hear my prayer now at the hour of so many's need. Lord lead him back to us. Do not let him stay to the darkness or the light that is ahead of him. Send him back, send him to us again even if only for a short while.  
  
I still need to apologize and talk to him again.  
  
I need to tell him that I'm sorry for everything.."  
  
Those were the words of Mr. Malfoy upon hearing the news. It was a sad time indeed. It had been three years since Voldermort, or Riddle, as he was called now. Harry and most had lives. The closest were still there for the most part. Cho Chang had passed away, she's saved Bill Weasley. Also Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, had died. That all seemed like nothing now. To this news.  
  
Harry Potter was going to die.  
  
Nothing from Voldermort. No curses from angry Death Eaters. No strange magical bond that brought Harry to the grave after Voldermort. No, nothing like that. No flaming glory for Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, He Who Saved Them, and Saint Potter was going to die from a Muggle illness.  
  
A Muggle illness. It enraged Draco to think after all he's lived and suffered through Harry was going to die from A muggle sickness. The Muggles had no claim over his life! None!  
  
Harry Potter was going to die from Cancer.  
  
It had been several days since they had discovered this. It had been exceptionally painful for most. The news went out to the public recently.  
  
They all expected Harry to live on, he was the savior to them all.  
  
Yet they all felt as though they'd betrayed him, taken advantage of him, and had forgotten him when he needed them.  
  
There was always the same questions "How? Why? When will it be? How long? Can't he fight it? What can be done? What can we do?"  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
That was the question on everyone's minds.  
  
Draco looked over to Hermione and Ron. They were both sleeping in chairs by Harry's bed. They'd just passed out from exhaustion not long ago. He was still awake. So was Sev the rest were praying or trying to think of something.  
  
He wouldn't forget when Severus told him the story. God it was painful to think about it. He had no clue how poor Sev felt having acted so badly.  
  
It was nearly a month ago. They'd done so many tests to be sure that it was what hey thought and that there was nothing to be done.  
  
Serverus was walking to the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts the usual number of potions with him to give to Pomfrey. He was rudely stopped by Harry Potter. Harry had taken the position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, much to Snape's dislike. They'd collided. The vials shattered.  
  
"Honestly Potter have you forgotten how to walk and see at the same time?!" He'd snapped at Harry. Harry looked around and handed up one of the potions that he caught to Sev. He'd caught two.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. Reparo." He muttered the bottles repairing and he levitated them into the crate Snape had. They were all neatly put. The ones he'd managed to catch were of a powerful restoring draught that was difficult to make. Snape noticed this and figured Harry must have known that or made one hell of a good guess which ones to catch.  
  
"Suppose you weren't a Seeker for nothing boy." He said gruffly.  
  
Harry weakly nodded and started to walk past Snape.  
  
Even Sev would have seen the tilt in Harry's walk and the light lean against the wall. Harry was running his right palm over the halls as he went as though to brace himself for an oncoming force or fall.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
He stopped and looked back to Snape. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Alright there?"  
  
Harry nodded walking again. Sev blinked hearing the breathless tone. It was like Potter had just run a mile though he'd though a moment ago he was fine. Sev set the crate down and followed after Harry.  
  
"Potter don't give me that codswobble! Honestly I'm not foolish enough to believe you boy!" Snape growled stopping seeing Harry pause leaning against the wall.  
  
"I'm fine really. Just tired." He said weakly and lurched forward.  
  
Snape growled and snatched the boy's wrist to pull him back.  
  
"Someone! Potter's in trouble again!! Damn you boy." He growled pulling Harry toward him who still even unconscious seemed resistant to his help.  
  
Draco looked around the Hospital Wing at those who'd stayed and fallen  
asleep. There was a good percent of the Weasleys. Ginny, Fred, George,  
Bill, and Molly of course. Arthur was trying to research about the  
illness with the help from the rest of the Muggle Research Department  
for the Ministry. There was a sleeping Colin Creevey, Seamus Finnegan  
to his left and Dean Thomas on the right. Lee Gordan was helping  
Pomfrey bustle about with what little busy work was to be done.  
  
What some didn't know was that now there were a few troubles. Hagrid  
was doing miserably. Albus had seemed to have up and disappeared other  
then his trips to the Infirmary and Great Hall. It was I who had to  
tell the news to most. They all thought I was telling them because I  
wasn't affected.  
  
In the past few years I'd lost my father, mother, and my friends,  
Crabbe and Goyle. They'd all converted at the last moment to the  
Light. Though they went down at the Dark Lord's hand. I thought I'd  
lose Sev too.  
  
This affected me more then I let on. I mean hey after the dozens of  
deaths why should one fatal illness rattle me? Damn it all. It does  
more then they'll know, hopefully they might learn soon enough.  
They're not the only ones suffering. There are so many others.  
  
Look at this Potter you thought you saved us but you really just set  
us up for this all. Didn't you? Looking at those tombstones is too  
much-let alone one with your name. Do you know how final that seems?  
Do you hear me you git?  
  
"Believe me when I say this Potter, There's been enough death already.  
We all depended on you to live."  
  
Draco said the last bit aloud barely able to be heard above the  
breathing and light snores. He felt he had to get out of there before  
they all saw he was no unfeeling bastard. He'd rather be that then  
human, especially now.  
  
So quietly Draco walked out of the Infirmary slipping out into the  
hall thoughts pouring into his head.  
  
Look Potter you may have reasons to die but you sure got plenty to  
live for. You have friends and others that love you. You still haven't  
made your own family yet.  
  
That's right your own family Harry.  
  
"Look for the last damn time Potter we're not here to talk about your  
funeral! You're going to live damn it! You're too damn stubborn to  
die." Draco snapped standing the table feeling his fists crash down  
onto the varnished surface.  
"Calm down Malfoy. Since when do you care? Never. Now I'll do as I  
please. You know the reality of this all now don't you? There is a  
great chance we'll all be dead. I'm aiming to lower that death total  
to two. Voldermort and me."  
  
"Get off it would you!"  
  
"You of all people should understand the importance to now be  
realistic."  
  
"Listen to yourself. You're supposed to be the happy and cheerful  
Gryffindor! The confident brave selfless one. I've had enough of this  
selfless bullshit. You're aiming for sympathy from the wrong people  
Potter!" Draco yelled pushing his way past Ron and Hermione to Harry.  
  
Harry looked coldly at Draco for a minute before hitting him hard.  
Draco looked up at Harry from the floor and blinked.  
  
"Don't think you know me Malfoy. You have no right to that claim."  
With that Harry just walked out.  
  
Draco watched him. "Like hell I don't. I know you better then you know  
yourself."  
  
Better then you know yourself. Who the hell was I kidding then?  
  
Draco kept on walking trying hard not to just lose it there and now.  
He could feel the guilt and regret building. He felt sick. With  
himself. It was he that did so much wrong after all.  
  
"Draco you can't do this." Sev said to Draco. It was their seventh  
years and Draco was now a true Death Eater. He'd gotten his mark not  
long ago and he was in Voldermort's inner circle thanks to his father.  
  
"I can make my own choices Snape. I am old enough now. Since when did  
I listen to you? What good would that do to me? At least I have better  
reason to be a Death Eater then you." Draco said coldly to Snape  
pulling n his cloak fastening it.  
  
"You'll be killed!"  
  
"It is my life Sev." Draco said before walking out of the room.  
Snape was left there slightly numb with nerve. There really was  
nothing Snape could do to stop him.  
  
He could remember it all so clearly. It wasn't a prized memory but it  
was there. There again was that question- What can I do?  
  
"What can I do?" Draco said weakly closing his eyes. "I feel so  
helpless just sitting about with the others just waiting for him to  
die."  
  
"That is how we all feel Mr. Malfoy." Draco heard from behind him. He  
turned to see the downtrodden face of Dumbledore. There was no sign of  
the twinkle in his eyes now.  
  
"That is understandable sir."  
  
"Albus. You are no longer a student Draco."  
  
"I'm sorry it's just too strange. There seems to be nothing to depend  
on now."  
  
"It would seem that way to many Draco."  
  
Draco nodded looking ahead blankly thinking.  
  
"We're doing all we can think to help him." Dumbledore said. Draco  
froze snapping awake, or it appeared to be so.  
  
"I have to go sir. I'll be back. Watch over Potter and his fan club  
for me!" Draco called behind himself as he ran down the hall.  
  
In Dumbledore's eyes the old twinkle flashed across them, a small  
smile on his face. "You have my word to do so Draco. I believe we are  
all in good hands."  
  
There Harry was backed up on Privet Drive staring down a youthful  
Riddle. He looked like he had in the Chamber of Secrets, fit and  
strong. Not as aged as Harry had seen him in his fourth year before he  
was reborn.  
  
"I am beginning to think this is going to be harder then I thought.."  
  
He looked down at the incoming serpent. Harry turned his head away and  
blinked hearing a loud clapping sound.  
  
It was thunder and lightning. He smirked. There was still some hope.  
Now he had a plan to get out of this alive.  
  
"Why didn't I think of this sooner!" Draco growled in frustration  
running to the dungeons making his way to Snape's office.  
  
He bolted into the office as quickly as he could. Ignoring the annoyed  
shouts from Snape demanding to know why he'd nearly torn the door off  
the hinges. He was digging through the drawers of Snape's desk.  
  
"Where is it?!" He yelled continuing his search frantically.  
  
"What are you looking for?!"  
  
Draco looked up. He suddenly was aware that Snape was in the room and  
shouting at him.  
  
"The map of the school! I know it was given to you once Potter  
graduated."  
  
"Map?" Snape asked looked slightly puzzled.  
  
"Yes a map. The Marauders Map to be specific. I need it."  
  
"It's in my chambers. Locked away."  
  
"Well come on. I need it Sev. It's got the key to helping Potter. I  
know it does!"  
  
Snape nodded and led Draco to his dungeon chambers. Draco followed  
trying to remain appearingly sane though he was sure at this point he  
himself had lost all sane thought.  
  
Snape went over to his desk and muttered something one of the drawers  
opening. He pulled out what Draco was looking for. Draco took it and  
unrolled the parchment. He growled seeing it was empty. It appeared to  
be nothing but a blank piece of parchment. Snape walked over and  
tapped the parchment with his wand.  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." After he said that a map  
appeared. Draco looked at him.  
  
"Thanks Sev." Draco smiled weakly and examined the map walking up from  
the dungeons. "Now where would it be?"  
  
Draco sighed he had no clue where it would be. He'd spend many a  
sleepless nights trying to find out. He had to find that mirror. One  
way or another. Maybe Hermione might know. Should he ask Dumbledore?  
This was no time to save his pride. He should worry about Potter not  
himself here. It would be foolish to bother trying to think of a way  
to find it alone. Time was not on his side. What was so wrong with  
help anyhow?  
  
Should he raise their hopes though? This was a long shot and only a  
guess.  
  
It was still worth a try.  
  
He needed to find the mirror of Erised. It was his last idea on  
finding a way to help Harry. He just hoped it would be enough. There  
was only so much he could do. He'd racked his mind without any ideas.  
Now he had one.  
  
He stopped in the corridor and leaned against the wall looking at the  
map.  
  
"It might be in an uncharted portion of the map." That wasn't a high-  
spirited thought.  
  
He groaned to himself and shook his head rolling up the map. Like he'd  
thought before. There'd be many a sleepless night now. Even if he  
found it what if he was wrong.  
  
"This isn't going to be easy." He went to the library to get anything  
on the making of Hogwarts and maps of Hogwarts.  
  
When he came out arms filled with books and one annoyed looking Madam  
Pince in the doorway watching him. Draco made his way back to the  
Infirmary to research and keep an eye on Harry. He kept walking  
thinking absently.  
  
He sighed when he got to the door. And pushed it with his back open.  
He blinked seeing Neville when he got in .  
  
"Hello Longbottom."  
  
"Hello Malfoy. Need a hand?"  
  
Draco blinked "That would be nice." Neville took some of the books and  
followed Draco over to the window seat he had setting them down on the  
floor with the others. "Thank you."  
  
Neville smiled "Don't mention it."  
  
Draco sat down and set the map down on the windowsill. He looked down  
thinking.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Draco nodded "Yes just hoping this will work is all."  
  
"What will work?"  
  
"I got an idea on how to try and help Harry."  
  
"Really?! I'll help. You look like you could use it."  
  
Draco smiled "Thanks Neville. I just don't want you to get your hopes  
up."  
  
"I think that's what we all need now. Even just a hunch on what to do  
would help us." Neville said and he was right. They all needed  
something to believe in. Something more then empty faith.  
  
"Still it would only make this harder for them. I think it should only  
be us, that an is need be few more. I don't want this out to everyone  
at least." Draco said opening a book to read.  
  
Neville nodded "What are we looking for?"  
  
"Anything about the Mirror of Erised and about the making of  
Hogwarts."  
  
"Right." With that note they both began reading.  
  
They read for what felt like hours. They got a few questions and  
strange gazes. The answers were always the same.  
  
"What everyone else is doing. Trying to help Harry."  
  
That seemed to be enough for everyone at least. It was what they all  
were trying to do. Hermione had been reading through the library like  
a swarm of researchers.  
  
It was a bit scary actually. Hermione when determined could be  
frightening.  
  
It got later into the night, then into the early hours of the morning.  
Draco set another book aside tiredly. He stood.  
  
Neville looked up at him "What is it?"  
  
"Going to the kitchens to get some coffee. What anything?"  
  
"Coffee does sound good." Neville said nodding.  
  
Draco yawned before walking out of the infirmary walking to the  
entrance to the kitchens. Precious few were still awake at three in  
the morning. He knew the house elves would be up. Some were always up.  
He didn't trust himself to do much, let alone for Neville. He'd  
probably accidentally poison them both. Poisoning the only person who  
was helping him was not on his list of things to do. 


End file.
